


Afraid

by NothingIWontGive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I know, Lotor is briefly mentioned, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Sad, Ships arent the main point, its amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NothingIWontGive
Summary: HAHAHA I WROTE THIS IN A SPAN OF A FEW WEEKS ONLY IN MY HISTORY CLASS





	Afraid

**_When I wake up, I’m afraid_ **

**_Somebody else might take my place._ **

**_When I wake up, I’m afraid_ **

**_Somebody else might take my place_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Lance was afraid_

_No one cared about his feelings_

_He could be replaced_

_Why wouldn’t they replace him?_

_It’s not like they actually cared about him_

_He helped them when they needed it_

_But if he needs help_

_No one is there_

_No one ever is_

_No one ever will be_

_No one cares_

_No one loves him_

_Allura doesn’t_

_And she's all that matters_

_But she doesn’t love anyone but Lotor_

_And he's dead._

_He will never come back_

_But Allura will still use Lance like a fiddle_

_Play him like a cheap kazoo_

_All he needs is love_

_But no one will give that to him_

_My poor blue boy._

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Make that money, fake that bunny, ache my tummy_ **

**_On the fence, all the time_ **

**_Paint young honey, face so sunny, ain’t that funny_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Hunks face was in a permanent smile_

_He was the sunny person of the team_

_He was one of the most important people there_

_He was sweet_

_He tried to never be negative_

_For the most part, he succeeded_

_He only broke his sunny persona when he was alone_

_When he could let out his pent up emotions_

_Of course he accidentally snapped at the team_

_He wasn’t perfect_

_He was human_

_And he missed his family_

_His parents_

_His siblings_

_His cousins_

_He missed his home_

_The ocean_

_The language_

_He couldn’t wait to get home_

_To get the tattoo his family all got when they turn eighteen_

_But he missed his birthday_

_It could have been years ago that he and the team left earth_

_He wouldn’t know until they got back to earth_

_That may never happen_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_All my friends always lie to me_ **

**_I know they’re thinking_ **

**_You’re too mean, I don’t like you, fuck you anyway_ **

**_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_ **

**_It hurts but I won’t fight you_ **

**_You suck anyway_ **

**_You make me wanna die, right when I_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Keith wasn’t loved by the team_

_He was just the hothead leader_

_His anger hiding any other emotion_

_The heartbreak_

_The loneliness_

_The fear of abandonment_

_The fear of love_

_The sadness_

_The guilt_

_The happiness_

_Every emotion you could ever think of_

_He hid it_

_And he did it well_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_When I wake up I’m afraid, somebody else might take my place_ **

**_When I wake up I’m afraid, somebody else might take my place_ **

**_When I wake up I’m afraid, somebody else might take my place_ **

**_When I wake up I’m afraid, somebody else might end up being me_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Shiro didn’t feel like himself_

_He never did_

_Especially lately_

_IT’s like he was someone completely different_

_His body was not his own_

_It never would again_

_His real body was dead_

_It could never be revived_

_He would be stuck in this clones body for the rest of his life_

_Though he would have to admit_

_Every part of the clones body was identical to his original_

_The scars_

_The light freckles over his remaining arm_

_Over his shoulders_

_Across the bridge of his nose_

_Even the ones scattered over his chest and abdomen_

_THe only thing that the clone didn’t have that his original did_

_It was the small tattoo he got with Matt_

_It was the date of the kerberos launch_

_It was his favourite thing about his body_

_But of course, it was located on his now missing arm_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Keep on dreaming, don’t stop giving, fight those demons_ **

**_Sell your soul, not your whole self_ **

**_If they see you when you’re sleeping, make them leave it_ **

**_And I can’t even see if it’s all there anymore so_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Pidge tried to never give up_

_They had to find Matt_

_To find their dad_

_To find themselves_

_To hide their true feelings about things_

_Pidge was the youngest_

_The copy of their brother_

_Matt was better at everything that Pidge did_

_He was absolutely perfect in every field of technology_

_Pidge gave up everything to discover what happened to their brother_

_And when they did find Matt_

_Pidge only had one more person to find_

_Their father_

_Then they found Sam_

_Then Pidges purpose was over_

_Sure, they were still the green paladin_

_But everything that made them a great paladin was found now_

_There was no drive anymore_

_Pidge had gotten more and more nightmares after finding their family_

_At least Pidge had friends to entertain them_

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Being me can only mean_ **

**_Feeling scared to breathe_ **

**_If you leave me then I’ll be afraid of everything_ **

**_That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down_ **

**_Lets me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up_ **

**_Let me breathe_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

_The entire team was afraid_

_Its what made them strong_

_It made them a perfect team_

_A team who consisted of people who had to grow up too fast_

_Teenagers ripped from their normal life_

_They all missed earth_

_Missed the Garrison_

_Missed their family_

_Missed their old lives_

_BUt they were glad for the relationships they had formed in space_

_They loved the chance to meet Aliens_

_To meet and make friends with multiple life forms_


End file.
